How To Truly Fuck Up!
by Bubblebunny200
Summary: Hi everyone! Bubblebunny200 here! This is my second fanfiction! It's just a cheap parody of How To Train Your Dragon told from Toothless's point of view. What happens when Hiccup and Toothless go for a swim in a mysterious looking stream? What will they do about what the side affects are? Read to find out!


**Hello, everyone! Bubblebunny200 here! Thanks so much for the nice reviews on my previous story; The Best Day Ever, which was told from Toothless's point of view. This next short will also be told from Toothless's point of view, but will just be a humorous parody. Enjoy!**

I knew something was wrong this morning when I woke up to find myself crashing towards the ground head first with my tail no longer safely linking me to one of my favorite tree branches. I was shaken into full consciousness when I landed softly on a large scaly creature with a peacefully rising and falling flank, who then let out a shocked roar as I fell on him. It was a dragon!

I lifted a paw to my aching head to find that I no longer had huge black dragon paws with gleaming claws at their ends, I had a small peach-colored, skin-coated, human paw; a "hand". I jumped backwards in shock and let out a noise, which I was expecting to be a growl. Instead it was a human-like noise, a quick and heavy breathing in which humans call a "gasp".

I ran to the pond of the small cove Hiccup kept me secretly in before dragons and humans learned to get along, and cautiously peered down at the water- specifically at my reflection. I could not believe what I saw. I was a _human!_ I had jet black hair that sat beneath a gleaming black Viking helmet, which also had black horns attached to it that resembled a Night Fury's ears. I had bright green eyes that sat on a slightly sun kissed face, with thinned brown eyebrows perched above. I had a dark gray long sleeve shirt like hiccup wore, that had a green stripe on each of the sleeves. I wore a long black snake skin cape that was bound to my shirt by metal clips and leather lace. My pants were black with one pocket on the left leg, which had it's ends stuffed into a furry gray boot. In place of my right foot was a red peg leg with a white skull painted onto it- just like my prosthetic tail wing.

I ran my hand through my hair a few times, touched my face, and raised my eyebrows in awe. 'I have to be dreaming' I thought, as I turned around to see the dragon (that I had completely forgotten about) staring at me, as if I was something unreal. This dragon seemed familiar in some odd way, though I had never seen him in my life before. Then it hit me- the brown scales, the pine green eyes, the white underbelly, the silver prosthetic tail wing, it was Hiccup!

A roar came out of his mouth, but I heard _"Toothless?"_ echo in my mind which is the same way I communicate with Hiccup. "Hiccup?" I replied, but out loud this time, because between the two of us at the moment I'm the only one capable of speaking in human. "What happened!?" We both questioned each other at the same time, as Hiccup ran over to the pond beside me to look at his new appearance also. "Is this real?" I asked, punching myself in the face repetitively to try and wake myself up.

_"We can't both be dreaming the same thing," _Hiccup replied as I nodded in agreement. I sank to my knees, "how did we get into this mess?" I groaned, as Hiccup just looked at me and cocked his head to the side. _"Let's figure out. What did we do last night that was out of the ordinary?" _Hiccup encouraged, and I tried to remember. Well, we slept here for one thing. Now that dragons are living in the village with the Vikings, I have a bed right beside Hiccup's, in his house. We decided to have a camp-out night here in the cove due to the fact that since the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup and I haven't had much time alone.

"Uh, you shared a meal with me?" I suggested, "that's quite rare." Hiccup glared at me, _"that's not helping, Toothless. Last time I checked, raw fish aren't able to switch two being's bodies." _Wait, fish... Hiccup and I both looked each other dead in the eyes. "The stream!" We both exclaimed in unison. Last night we found an odd stream that we had never seen before- it had purple water and a giant nest of fireflies. That has to be it!

_"Alright buddy, you're going to have to but the saddle on me so we can fly back to the stream. Maybe if we take a dip in it again it'll reverse whatever happened here?" _I agreed and hooked Hiccup's prosthetic tail up to the saddle and foot pedal, and before we knew it we were soaring high above the forest.

_"I'm flying! Oh great Odin this is amazing! I can't believe I'm flying with a dragon on my back!" _Hiccup's voice sounded in my head and I smiled. "It's nice that we can finally switch roles," I joked, and held on tight as Hiccup swirled through the air. "This is working a lot better than that time I tried to ride you while you were your original self," I commented... Yeah that happened once- don't ask. _"Yeah that was pretty uncomfortable. Hey remember that time you flew us through a giant cloud of fire, and my clothes practically burned off?" _"Oh great," I said, for I knew what was next to come.

Next thing I know, Hiccup is breathing out a massive blast of fire which we then fly right through. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" I yell, but Hiccup just smiles. We spot the approximate area of where we found the stream and we land. I hop off Hiccup's back and detach myself from the saddle. We don't walk more that 50 feet before we hear "Hey! Who are you?" Both of us whip around to see Astrid glaring at us, icy blue stare piercing the air and axe raised and ready.

_"That's it, we're screwed!" _I hear Hiccups voice but I ignore it. Just as I open my mouth to create an excuse, Astrid recognizes the saddle on Hiccup's back and the prosthetic tail wing. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open, which pretty much ensures that she figured out that somehow Hiccup turned into a dragon and I turned into a human.

"You stole those from Hiccup didn't you?!" She accuses, grabbing me by the shirt and gestures to the saddle and tail wing. "Stealing from Hiccup is going to get you hurt," She explains as she jabs her axe towards my neck, "but if you hurt him I swear to god I'll-" I cut her off, "wait!" I say. She looks at me expectantly. "Hiccup is my friend. He lent me the riding equipment because he's teaching me how to fly. My dragon is wearing the tail wing because he's Toothless! He just looks different because he's, uh, shedding." Hiccup grunts at me and scowls. I was expecting Astrid to chop my head off because I thought there was no way she'd buy into crap like that. Sure enough she backed off. "Oh... Sorry." She said, as she lowered her axe.

"What's your name anyway?" Astrid asks me. I frantically search for names in my head, but I can't think of anything. "I'm, uh, Hunter! My name is Hunter." 'Smooth, Toothless. That totally sounded natural,' I think to myself. "Hello Hunter," She replies, "I'm Astrid." A sly idea pops into my mind. "Oh _you're _Astrid?" I ask, acting surprised. "Hiccup has told me all about you! He wanted me to ask you if you'd be willing to go out with him sometime," Hiccup's eyes widen. He's just about to roar... And most likely kill me also, until he stops himself because that would obviously give us away.

"Oh h-he did!?" Astrid sounds surprised, but then begins madly blushing. A smile starts to creep onto her face, but she tries to hide it. "Uh- tell him I said sure!" She says abnormally loudly, turns around, and dashes off into the woods. I faintly hear her whisper "yes!" Which makes me smile.

_"WHAT ARE YOU-" _Hiccup starts, but I stop him. "I got you a date. Shut up and be grateful." I say with a straight face, but Hiccup whacks me anyway with his tail. We walk for a few more moments until we come upon the stream. "Here it is!" I point out, and the both of us dash to the water. I take the saddle off of Hiccup and tear my helmet, shirt, cape, and boots off, and we both leap in. We flip and twirl and paddle around in the water until every inch of us is soaked to the bone. We get out and disappointingly, nothing happens.

"Maybe we need to go to sleep for a bit before it works." I suggest, and Hiccup nods his agreement. I put my shirt back on and shake the water from my hair. Hiccup curls up by a tree and I climb on top of him. He wraps his wing around me and we both drift off into a hopeful slumber.

I wake up to a pleading "Oof! Toothless get off of me!" It's Hiccup's voice! I open my eyes to find myself laying on top of Hiccup, and see that he's suffocating under my weight. I leap off of him and look down at my body, hen over to his. Then at mine again. We're back to normal! I roar and lick Hiccup who laughs and gives me a hug. The rest of our day was pretty dull so I'm going to skip all that.

Everything continued on as usual by the time we got back to the village, until we saw a new person sneak his way into town with a dragon that looked oddly similar to Snoutlout.


End file.
